


nothing but a big fat mess

by dinoburger



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Body Expansion, Fat fetish, Inflation, Other, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoburger/pseuds/dinoburger
Summary: a certain Fratelli finds out that being an asshole can have... *massive* consequences. (...guh.)(to uh, make it simple: gino talks shit so khonjin uses his godlike powers to... err... blow him up.)





	nothing but a big fat mess

**Author's Note:**

> ...i'll write normal stuff again one day but for now. take. whatever this is.

“You want to try saying that again hot shot?”

“Fat chicks are fuckin disgusting.”

“Okay. Here goes.”

With that, Khonjin surged forward, his splayed hands connecting with Gino’s abdomen. A strange charge coursed through them, through Gino’s clothes and into the flesh beneath. Gino toppled back onto the floor and Khonjin went with him.

Under his shirt, the fat of his belly seemed to push out against Khonjin’s hands, expanding on contact with his energy. His pants grew tight around his legs, swelling wider, straining the seams.

Fortunately, it stopped before the situation could get embarrassing.

“Wh… what the fuck.”

“Liking my new trick, Gino? Not to mention, how impressive your thighs are right now.” the boy commented smugly.

“Fuck you. Fuck you for doing this ta me and fuck you for defending a bunch ‘a bloated ugly cows.” Gino snarled.

“You’re one to talk, asshole.” with that, Khonjin gave him a forceful squeeze.

Again, that energy coursed through him and the fat of his legs split holes down the seams as his belly and chest followed suit, pushing against the buttons of his shirt.

“I’ll give you another chance to take it back now, before I go any further.”

“…this is gonna start gettin’ indecent, if you keep this up.” Gino remarked, feeling how tight his clothes were around him.

“Oh yeah? Well I think the most indecent thing here is your attitude.”

He squeezed again and Gino’s belly bulged out from his shirt and his thighs tore the holes even wider, exposing more of his pale dimpled flesh to the open. His legs were almost double their original width.

As Khonjin stood to admire his handiwork Gino followed him up, albeit with a lot more difficulty. He groaned and heaved to haul his additional weight upright, using the counter to pull up. His face started turning pink with sheer exertion.

“Whoah, Gino…” Khonjin stepped back.

“S-son of a bitch… I’m… not gonna let a stupid kid like you push me around…” he huffed, taking a moment to brace himself against the counter, looking like he might give way under his own weight.

“You actually managed to pull yourself up… I’m impressed.” Khonjin confessed.

“I… can’t take much more ‘a this…” he mumbled.

“Alright, then just admit it. Admit that big is beautiful, and all will be well again.”

Gino grumbled something under his breath.

“What? What was that, Gino? Because it didn’t sound like what I want to hear.”

The pizzeria’s owner just glowered at him.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Gino.”

While he was still catching his breath and leaning on the counter, Khonjin grabbed him again, Gino crying out as the mass of his body forced his pants to burst apart and his shirt to tear to pieces. Stretch marks zig-zagged across his form as he continued to fill out.

There was barely anything left, clinging to his enormous figure, the only items in tact were a pair of briefs, cutting tight between huge wobbly mounds of fat, and his shoes. He fell back again, heavily, not likely to get up this time.

“Gino Gino Gino…” Khonjin shook his head, sounding disappointed. “You never learn, do you?”

The man glared up at him, defiance in those dark, beady eyes set in an increasingly puffy face. “You’re just doing this ta piss me off, aren’t you?”

“Maybe I am, but that doesn’t change the game.” Khonjin sat right on top of him. “I’m giving you one more chance…”

“Do your worst, bitch.” Gino spat.

“…You asked for it.”

Khonjin pressed his hands flat into Gino’s exposed gut and didn’t let go this time, sending a continual stream of energy through his palms.

“Oh god…” Gino could only groan as his body swelled out around him, pinning him between the counter and the back wall of the pizzeria.

His thighs squeezed in together as their new mass filled the space and forced its way out, Khonjin going higher and higher as he rode his belly up. Dizzyingly huge, he could barely stand to watch.

Khonjin could see Gino’s certainty vanishing from his pudgy face, unable to choke back a helpless whimper as he ballooned outwards.

His whole body pushed its way above the counter as the space filled with fat, the curve of his colossal belly growing so steep that it filled his vision. From his perch high above Khonjin was getting closer and closer to the ceiling.

He still grew, bigger and bigger, rising like dough, creaking to its fullest extents.

All he could do was groan and curse.

His head was stuck in the doorway to the back room, plugged completely by fat. He felt the ceiling press him. He felt the pizzeria, being smothered under the unrelenting girth getting pumped bigger with Khonjin’s power. The windows revealing the inside were blotted out. A loud gurgle strained through his immensity. There was barely any space left to grow into and he could feel it. And that electric energy was still pushing him. He moaned, as the walls of the pizzeria itself fit snugly around his hugeness. And then became tighter and tighter. There was so much of him all pushing out at once, there was so much energy.

But there was no more room and it squeezed around him unbearably.

 

* * *

 

Khonjin watched as the pale pillowy flesh beneath him rose like a tide, giddy as the floor drifted far from his feet. He watched the great expanse of Gino’s body pour out through the pizzeria, everything being buried under a thick blanket of fat. He felt his hair brush the ceiling, softly touching his head and persuading him to lay down on top of the cushiony mass.

He felt his power flooding into the body beneath, filling Gino’s belly and thighs and wherever else as much as he could manage, pushing him further and further up. He could feel warmth. The ceiling touched his back, but the great mass continued to push up and all around him. It squished against him, and he was held in place. Soon not even light could get through, all there was was softness. It smothered him and stifled his breath, but somehow that only made him giddier.

His head was getting fuzzy, it was overwhelming, engulfing him so completely. He let the pressure increase, he let Gino swell, he felt it squeezing and pressing out enough that even the ceiling at his back seemed to bulge and threatened to crack.

 

* * *

 

"Hm." The chef mused, arms folded.

"Don't. Don't look at me." The huge shape of Gino mumbled from his spot, crammed into the frame between the front and the back of the restaurant. "This is Khonjin's fault…" his face was swollen and flushed.

"I'a overheard. I may'a have glimpsed some of what'a was going on, but I didn't think it would come to this."

Gino remained silent, humiliated and unable to move, painfully exposed and painfully aware of it. His face seemed to burn hotter with every passing moment under Gay Spaghetti's judgemental stare.

"You coulda just have given him what he wanted, you know."

"That doesn't mean he woulda stopped."

"…well. Maybe you have a point, but you still didn't give him any reason to."

"At least I ain't getting any bigger." Gino pointed out. "I don't think that I can, I'm jammed between the walls."

The chef tilted his head, resting his chin on his fist. "Are you… okay? Like'a, it's not'a hurting you, is it? And, where's Khonjin now?"

"It's hurting my dignity, but apart from that I'm just peachy. I guess Khonjin's probably somewhere in there, being smushed into the ceiling." Gino huffed. "Serves him right for doing this ta me."

"M…maybe that's'a why it stopped… he lost control of his powers and got trapped…"

"I don't think so, if… _ah_ …sh….shit." alarm shot through Gino's face, and before Gay could ask he noticed the great wall blocking the way start to swell outwards again, he watched the frame creak and the plaster crackle around it.

The chef staggered back, muttering a quiet "mamma mia…" to himself.

"I was wrong…!" Gino grunted and winced, Gay could hear the room beyond giving way and breaking like the wall was starting to here. "This…! This whole place is gonna go down!" he strained.

The chef was stunned, frozen in place while his boss turned desperate and pleading.

"Please…! I'm… I'm sorry…!" he choked.

It was like someone had flipped a switch. A huge puff of smoke exploded out as Khonjin's energy burnt away, dispersing into nothing.

The entirety of Gino snapped back to his original form, and he was in mid air.

He hit the ground and the landing knocked some of the air out of him. The rest of the air was knocked out when Khonjin himself fell smack on top of Gino. A few bits and pieces of the ceiling came down with them.

Khonjin moaned, and Gino growled, rolling him off to stand up.

He checked himself over, making sure he was really back to normal.

Although his clothes were notably still in tatters on the floor, much to his dismay.

The walls and windows had been cracked in such a way it almost looked like the building itself had stretch marks. The coffee maker on the counter had been knocked to the floor and crushed beyond all repair.

Khonjin stumbled to his feet beside him, while Gay Spaghetti - after making sure nothing else was going to fall down - came scrambling in after the two.

"Is, is everything okay now?" he fussed.

"Mmmmh… yeah…" Khonjin replied dreamily, his hair a fluffy red mess and his eyes a little unfocussed, like he was just getting out of bed.

"Oh yeah. Aside from everything being _completely fucked up and broken,_ yeah." Gino griped. "And like. If you happen ta have any spare clothes that'd be great."

"Uh, I don't think so… oh, but you could use'a one of my aprons, at least for'a the moment. I'll 'a go get one." Gay Spaghetti scurried back into the kitchen while Gino sighed.

An odd quiet descended upon them for the time he was gone, until Khonjin hummed sleepily.

"…that was kinda fun. We should do it again some time." he murmured.

Gino snapped around, so bewildered that it took him a few seconds to even speak. "…what?!"

 


End file.
